Children of the Light
by John Red
Summary: Ok. A company of Children of the Light find themselves trying to hold off the Seanchan for the mian forces togather. Low Captain Ivowan finds himself without support and a reported Darkfriend for his stands on Aes Sedai. So, he forges his own way.
1. Chapter One

As a warning I have change a little of the structure of how this company of the Children of Light is. I made it more militaristic to our times. As such as there are sergeant, corporals, and a champion. Also you are going to see this unit in a very different light then you see most Children in the series. My main point is that in every military army good or bad is that you have your units that are different from the rest. This is one such unit. Finally, My first three chapters were written some time ago. I only started writing on my forth. (You know had to go to Iraq) I hope you like my approach on the matter. I always dislike the thought that the whole Children of Light was "The Bad Guys" I see them as kinda good guys that are on a bad path. (This insert was written 10/14/2007)

He looked over the battlefield. His company had won control of the valley, but at a great cost. The man lost ten of his heavy horseman before the company filled everyone with multiple arrows. He was a tall well-built man. In his full suit of armor he towered over most men. Dark blue eyes swat over the field, shaking his head that cause his long dark hair to fan out. He lifted his hand forward and sent it forward. The motion was a common hand signal for the order to move out. Turning to the shorter man in the same suit of armor he said," Gather the wounded to the wagons; send them to the west of that mountain range. Take the heavy horse men with you, I'll meet you in a week at the gathering point." The man ask slowly," May I ask what is the good captain is going to do?"

The taller man let out a small laugh then replied," I am going to see if my new plan has any effect." Pausing for a moment he grip the shorter man and the shoulder guard and asked," Do you know what a small force that can move without restrictions can do to a larger one?" The man shook his head in answer. "Then in a week I'll tell you" He kneed the side of his horse to move out.

He led the lighter force of his company combined with a large force of scouts to the east of the mountain range that towered above them. He waved his finally good-bye to his second-in-command that led the wagons west. Their objective was simple disrupt the enemy and destroy the Aes sadai that they used. The company that was not weighted down with the wagons moved swiftly though the forest. On the second day on the march his forward scouts came back to report.

"Sergeant, what do you got?" he asked the scout that rode up to him. The scout was a hard looking man in his later years. Despite his age he could sneak up to anyone anywhere. In a grisly Illian accent he answered," Sir, we do be have the Seanchan up ahead, 'bout four miles. I do say two hundred and six Aes Sedai, they do be heading east. Sir, they noput together, its like they do be marching in their home country." The captain sat about his mount and thought about what his scout had just reported. He called the column to a halt and to bring in the flankers. He turned to his champion and said," Bring the officers to me, then call in the scouts, have the men discard anything that can slow them down, have them keep their breastplates on though, lastly divide the man into seventeen groups and have a scout in charge." This champion has been in the service of the captain for the past ten years of his career and a Child of the Light for the last twenty-six years of his life. He was experience in most forms of battle. He was a type a man that refused to be an officer for his own reasons. Younger officers dislike these types of men, but the more experience ones knows just how effective they are towards the young men in a command. He silently nodded his head in acceptance of orders. Bellowing out his orders the men snap to form the ranks he yelled for. A moment later the officers begun to form around the captain, having separated the company as he had. That left him two of his and three form the scout units that he has temporary in command over.

As he looks over his officers he breathed in deep, he started to rid of himself of his heavy armor. He begun to clarify his orders," This is the plan we are going to brake up in small groups and remain in close contact no more then a hundred spans from each other. Men take it slow. Remember the element of surprise is most important." He paused to dismount then he begun to work and lighting his sadder. He went back to his speech," Those Aes Sedai are the most important. Whatever the reason I don't believe they are the same from this land. Men, think clearly they can shoot first. Ours, if you want to call them ours can only return after. I don't know why they are on leashes. They are most likely not Aes Sedai as we think of them, but one thing is certain is that they can channel, but if we fill them with arrows they will still die the same." Taking a deep breath he began to shake his head. Taking a good look into each of his men's eyes, he begun again," All of you are under me because you are not zealots. You have a strong believe in what you do, but you think. Faith without conscience is foolishness; zealots live a short life and those who can't change die as surely as the sun rises in the morning. That's all I am going to say on that, don't disappoint me. I am counting on you and your men. Any questions?"

One young officer, who looks like he was in his thirty-name day, but compared to the others he, was younger by a good five years. Having following the captains example took of all his heavy equipment as well spoke up," Sir, how many groups are we going to take command over?" The captain answered," The officers and the champion two each, myself three." The officer nodded in replied. An older one that two deep scars running down his cheek steeped forward and asked," Sir, two hundred men is going to be hard even with surprise, with us are we going to pull back and make them move into the forest?" The captain nodded his head. Looking at the champion see to see every thing is ready and receiving a yes. He turns back to his officers and asked, "Any more questions?" Having none he finished," Then, go to your men, and follow me… Champion leave two teams behind to stow our gear." He then remounted his horse and gave the signal to move out.

Well, I wanted a story that is about the white coats. Please don't hate... I want to show their side, but not like the zealots that are so often is the case, cause you know every nation and army has two sides...this company of Children Of Light is just that. I also made it a little more like the Roman army with the whole champion thing...and like the Middle Ages armies having sergeants. In short I trying to make more like a company that is made up like today's companies... Well, hope you like it. As always please read and review, and ahh well that's all...

O yes almost forgot! Thanks for my first review on my first Wot story "Dream" Saldaen farmgirl. You're the best!


	2. Ambush

As the captain led his team though the heavy forest he keep a slow pace. Surprise was the key. If they did not take care of the flankers quick enough or worse left one to escape on the first volley then all was for not. He knew all this and kept his men in check. After all, the commanding officer is the rock men lean on or the eagle men aspire to, whatever the case he was sure this was going to come out pretty well for them. He called his man to a halt with his raised hand. Motioning his hand to the ground he called for them to take cover. He was in position. All what was needed now was the prey.

Only after an hour or so he judged by how little the shadows of the trees moved. The captain spotted the enemy. He thought to himself_, something is wrong, it is too easy. Remember if it is going to easy you are walking into am ambush_. He leaned over to the nearest man next to him and whispered," Give the signal for the attack as soon as they are in range." After a couple of moments he heard the man mimicking the call of an eagle from Andor. That was the signal to draw bows. Notching his bow he took site on a solder that wore armor that resembles an insect. Hearing another of the eagle's calls he let the arrow fly. A quick snapping sound was released after six bows let arrows fly. Hitting his target he watched his prey go down after receiving an arrow though his throat. Before anyone hit the ground another volley was drew and launch to kill of anyone that survived the first.

He got up and signal for them to get into position to attack the many column. Moving swiftly through the forest while still being as silent as they were at firstmarch,they fell into the positions that gave them the highest chances for success. Every man took out several arrows and stuck it into the ground in front of them. Nervousness ran though every man, despite just being slightly outnumber. With the element of surprise, every man knew that if they do not take out those Aes Sedai in the first volley, then all is for not. The captain knew this, but a great strategy is a great gamble. He was notone for the dice, but stones on the other hand,he could make his own luck. The only thing he could not come to terms with is this he could out think most other people. This Seanchan he knows nothing about them, how can he out think some one with out knowing how they think. _Perhaps a few prisons could change that,_ he thought to himself.

As the Seanchan column near he spotted the Aes Sedai in the middle of it. They were not his targets though as his and his teams' position was on a head on point with the column. Their targets were the first elements. By the banners that did not even stir as if the wind held its breath in grim silence for the slaughter that was about to unfold. The first ones who were to shot were the elements that had those Aes Sedai in their wretch. Their first volley was to be the opening signal for the attack. He knew the area they were around though not the exact position due to the fact that he could not scout the field as he normally does. The captain took a look around his men all wore a grim face. They were not scared. If you believe in the Light you have nothing to fear. That said he laughed to himself and thought. _How long have I been at this? If you believe in the Light, yeah that's why any man who is sane will stop died in his tracks when the gaze of a fade lands on him. I am fearful for my men I am fearful of who I fight for. The creator gave me a mind to think with and my old age allows me to use it. I understand why I join for when I was younger, but now what do I have, a shallow believe in all but the fundamental truths?_ He could not answer himself. In truth some zealots that cause trouble in the Great Fortese could try him as a darkfriend. It was the fact that he won battles that had got him thus far. All his peers are either died or High Lord Captains of the light. Here he was just a lowly captain buying time with the lives of his men.

That was not important now; it was about time to start the slaughter. Either way it goes, to his favor or his enemies. It will be just that a slaughter. "Do light bless me hand this day" he prayed to himself," and let my men walk away in your favor…." As he was praying he heard the silt sound of bows snapping their arrows loose. This was it; he pulled back his bow's string to his chest and let it fly. At two hundred paces a horse bow was more for mass infantry, instead of single targets. Luck found its mark though the leader got hit and fell off his horse died, but he did not see. He had notched another arrow and took aim again. He let it fly; it caught the banner man in the thigh burring itself deep. The man screamed in pain. The banner flew to the ground, seeing this the banner man looked around. All around him people flew off their horses. In the back the wagons were cut off from the rest over the column by a wall of fire, several men were running around on fire. He could hear their screams, their horrid cries of help. As in an after thought he looked down from his mount to the banner. This is an ill omen he thought to himself. One last look back for the Damane could see that they were died. He looked back at the direction of the arrow that hit him came from. He could see a man coming out of the forest. A tall, well built man whose only armor was a breastplate. Notching an arrow back, he could see the man taking his aim on him. He started to say," blessed be the Empress, the light shi…." He never finished an arrow caught him in his throat.

Scanning the field the captain made a mental note of how well it all played out. Thinking out the details, he was interrupted by the champion. "Sir, want the after action being?" Having received a hand signal to go on he continued," Ivowan, we suffered only two wounded." He let out a hearty laugh and finished," Looks to me like they didn't know that the pointy end of the arrow goes toward the enemy. Other then that, we got enough supplies from them to last us another two weeks in the field. We took prisoner a captain, three Aes Sedai handlers or whatever the bloody ashes they call themselves. Of course all of the Aes Sedai died in the first volley." The captain waved him to silence. He sent a moment in thought then asked," Alwon, I got a good look at those Aes Sedai. What does not fit with the ones we have here?" The champion thought after awhile then answered," Sir, one of the very reasons why I hate them. Is that they pull strings, make men dance to their tones, well maybe not that. All woman make men dance. The Aes Sedai would make and can make the Lord Captain Commander himself dance if they wanted a show. Ashes, half of the ones I've seen I wouldn't mind a dance or two with them… all they have to do is asked… but they don't, the fact that they are so willing to control a nations course. Under the Light all men are made equal… those… woman think they are so mighty" He paused then got a another laugh with himself," Sorry, capt'n I lost my train of thought anyways those woman here are nothing more then trained pets… blood and ashes they are all on leashes." The captain thought this over. He was the type of man that weighed every bit of information and storied it away for future use. He turned to look at the setting sun and asked," So, is it safe to say that besides the fact they both can channel, they are nothing like the same." He paused to receive a nod," Then it is safe to say that we are in a world of hurt. Light shine on us. At least, Aes Sedai won't move to strike. Do you remember when I was a under-leiutenant and you were my sergeant?" Once again he nodded," Captain Brun, he had to nearly pinch that Aes Sedai's bottom to get her to fight. I don't believe ours Aes Sedai are evil… do you think the same… or will you do your duty as a Champion of the Light and see me back to the light? To take me to the Doom of Truth to be tried?" The champion thought it over with grim on his face he said," Sir, will you do your duty and rid the darkness from my soul?" The captain just laughed. For that was his champion the only man in a unit to openly question the Captain and any officer for that matter. Guess it is true if you fight with someone long enough it froms a bond stronger then brothers.

Ok another chapter...its 0200 in the morning and i have work at 0530. Hope i charified some things and as always R&R.


	3. The Sul'dam

Having his scouts find a good place to hide the company, and after inspecting to make sure everything would have the right amount of cover to conceal them from any angle that a force might see them. He sent his watches to a quarter, and set patrols to encounter any scouting parties. Only after the camp was set up did he allow himself to relax a bit.

Searching though his pack for something to grip for chow he found some cheese and dried port. He laughed to himself and said quietly under his breath," Dried pork, the staple diet of the soldier on the move. He could have one of his men make him his dinner but he always thought that to be demeaning his men. Soldiers are taught to fight wars and make some officers food for them. Since, coming into the Children he rarely thought about what his noble blood in title him. After continuing this train of though, he again laughed under his breath and thought. _It was only when I made lower captain that I decide not to sleep on the ground with my men, burn it I've been at this for way to long. I deserve a flaming cot!_ Interrupting his thoughts his champion came up to him. Find a sit on the ground next to his side he waited for the captain to mention to speak. The Champion may have been a loud-mouth son-of-a-pig herder, but he gave all the officers that he thought was good enough respect. Those that haven't caught themselves many of a chew out that if you were wise enough just took.

After receiving a wave to goon and speak up he set into a grim mood and not said, but more like huffed out," Sir, we question those woman that held the leashes to the Aes Sedai. Apparently, they are very upset that we killed their little play things. Burn me, one even bite me, though I think she found that I tasted too tough for her." He laughed like only a man of his pedigree could do. It sounded as if a bear would laugh. After, seeing that the captain did not find it funny he continues." Turns out that they call them selves Sul'dam and the leash an a'dam, those Aes Sedai are called damane. They are something of a special group in the Seanchan ranks. The sul'dam are at least, the damane could be a mutt for all umm… their… society… cares." He paused.

The captains seeing that the champion was having a trouble explaining this he decide to change the subject. After all no sense to make a man tell about or try to explain something he has no knowledge about. These cases having a man explain something that he never gave two wits to understand. He was a champion, those types of guys always decide to have nothing to do with politics and this was politics and believes to its core.

He asked," How did you get them to talk so easy? By the noise that came from that tent I thought that he might just killed on to get the others to talk."

He let his head fall and as if empress asked," Does the Captain really want to know how?" He nodded his head. Shaking his head not wanting to tell he spoke with a gars," Ivowan, I told them that if they didn't get themselves together that I would give them something too really to scream about. They thought I was joking so I had Thomas, you know that big ugly guy we pick up out of Seandea, and I had him take off all but his smallclothes and then said I would come back in whenever I could find the time. They believed that." Pausing to receive the scorning that was surely coming he let his head fall again.

The captain shook his head. Sometimes you really did not want to know how your men did things, this was one. Trying not to mock with all reason the most important man besides himself in the company he said," You know Alwon sometimes you really are a mean son-of-a-goat. I did you find anything else?"

The champion sat there for a moment. Sometimes the captain could be like any other noble officer, but he knew that if any man really wasn't it was him. That was why he respected the captain so much. It wasn't what a man was born into that made him great; it was what he made of himself. _We both know that he could have been a High Lord Captain by now if he sacrificed his believe of his men first. He did not and that in anyone's eyes if they could see would see greatness was that was what he believe at any rate_. He thought to himself. After the moment passed he said," We really got nothing more. They know that we are not officers and that makes them guard their tongue. All we got was what we knew in the first place and having no knowledge of the Seanchan that doesn't help." Sighing as in he himself thought it was hopeless he looked up to the captain. Feeling the man's eyes on him he let out a long breath.

He said," I guess I have to go talked to them." Getting up he covered his food, and put it back into his bags. As he started off to the tent that the women were held he made a follow me jester toward the champion. Taking his time he walked the long way toward the tent. He didn't want to handle this. Questioning people was just one thing he hated to do, there being woman just made it that much trouble.

Reaching the tents entrance he pulled the champion close to his side and whispered," I take it you did not tell the Second (now in units today the is the Co the command officer, then the executive officer or xo… he is the ass hole or the unit the guy that does all the yelling and stuff like that. Of course then there's the Sgt Major…which in my story the captain is the co…the second… the xo, and the champion is the Sgt Major… I know that was cheap of me to explain it like this…, but after some thought I could not think a good way to put it into the story… unless I was to include some fresh farm boy…..which the story is not going to do). No, worries I am sure he would have told you to come to me anyways…"pausing to laugh to himself he continued," I want this to be as formal as you can get it ok. Once you go in call me in."

The champion smiling as bright as a man like him could said," It will me my pleasure, Sir." Turning his back to the captain he walked into the tent.

From outside of the tent he could hear the cruses of the champion as he made his entrance ready. Trying to cover a small laugh about how the champion always clams to know nothing about military formalities, he could drill the back side off anyone that tried to beat him. He got ready and thought what he would say. He had to harden himself. Woman always made him weak, he always try to make them as comfortable as he could. This was different though, he had to keep their heads spinning if he wanted the information he wanted.

He took a deep breath and stepped into the tent. The moment he was in the champion yelled as if they were on a parade ground reviewing for drill," STAND FOR ATTENTION, CAPTAIN IVOWAN OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF ANDOR FAIRHEART."All the men in the room stood to attention and brought their right fist to their hearts. In a more meaningful tone he continued," Cast aside the darkness, and see that no man here that stands to question the accused has harbored the Dark Lord."

_Damn that was formal… that is what I asked for._ With a snare on his face he replied in a sour tone," Does all know what is in bound for them if they do not seek the Light?" The champion turned toward the woman and said," They were told my Lord."

"Then, Champion of the Light, send this men off so they may live in the Light free of the Guilt that comes from doing the greatest and Hardest of the Light's work." The champion turned to the three men that were there and shout," MEN, COUNT YOUSELVES FOR THE LUCK. MAY YOU FOREVER KNOW THE BEST SIDE OF THE FIGHT FOR THE LIGHT. YOU ARE SENT AWAY." He watched them marched, then turned to the captain and said," The faint of heart are gone now my lord."

Taking another deep breath the captain continued to stare into the eyes of the woman. He felt the ping of guilt for scaring them so, but he had to learn everything he could. As he reached for the chair to sit down he said with none of the formality that he had just used," Champion, please see to some good tea. I do believe there is some in my bags." He looked at the woman again and asked them," My ladies have you all eaten yet?" seeing that they were too scared to speak. Afraid most likely that if they spoke then they would cry out and then the champion would get that brute of a man back in here. Instead, they just shook their heads no. "I am sorry we are a force on the move and really don't have anything that could do you justice, none the least" He looked over his shoulder at the champion," Champion, please have are best made up for are guest. Be quick about it took they look very hungry."

The Champion took the sudden change in astride in stride and said in a respectful tone," Yes Sir, the tea will take just a moment and the food a couple after that. Do I have permission to do as I have been command it?"

The captain just nodded head. When the champion left the room the captain gaze fell back to the woman. Sorting his thoughts out he continued to break them down under his stare._ Good, if I did it right then they will think that I am the civil one. Those fool questions could get any man to sing what they want to hear, but if myself and the champion continue this good guy bad guy game they will turn to me with the true._ Offering his hand toward them he said in more of a understand voice," I hope my men was not too hard. Forgive them they are just peasants" _Burn me_," I would have been here sooner, but I had to set up my camp. I respect your army and it would be rude of me to present them with easy prey." _That's it. I am the understanding lord. If you liked that Sul'dam then how's this?" _I know that you are Sul'dam. You control those damane with that leash what is it called? Yes, yes, an a'dam. Can't say that I find that wrong. All women that can channel should be hung. You are just as guilt as they are. It as like a man that hires a murderer to kill his wife. No, he did not kill her, but he did use the murderer. In my land that is just as guilty. So, as with the Laws that stand above all else" _That, is not true, I don't think that._" Why shouldn't I find you all guilt and hung you now?" _That's it I have a tough side, too._ Waiting a moment for the women to speak up, which they did not. He leaned back into his chair just as the champion returned with the tea.

_Perfect timing, serve them tea and then go back to a nice guy._" O good, tea. How do you all like yours, I suggest a lot of honey. My men don't make tea for woman." He laughed. All the three woman said was," Yes, please, Captain" Turning to grip the tray from the captain gave his head signal to wait out side. Taking the tray he started to prepare the tea. He looked at the women who just stared back eyes as big as the tea cups he held. He asks in his sweetest voice he could come up with," Now, what are your names?"

Ok, done hope you liked it. The solid wall of faith is just not there for the guy …..You are going to love were I take this….I hope. Next chapter is the three Sul'dam kind of little story followed by a pretty good fight.

Ok with that all said. Some reviews please I have been a good boy….so far I got one, but thank you Riventhorn for it.


	4. The Big Plan

The three Sul'dam sat there in silence for a bit. The captain could not help but to stare at the one in the middle. She had golden blonde hair to mid waist. The purest blue eyes that could belong to anyone and a very full bosom that filled her low cut dress. To her he pointed and asked, "If you may I'll start with you."

She took a bit to answer." My name is Zarai al'Macly. As you already know, I am a sul'dam." She paused, no doubt to try to win favor, "I or none of my fellow sul'dams will say a word of any military information to you. We were going to play you, but you are too smart of a man to do that." With that said all three sat up as if in defiance.

Shaking his head, the captain laughed a little. He even let the three hear him. _Will, I was right. Not going to be easy._ "Very well, don't" they still was playing stubborn." If you won't prove to me that what you do is not wrong then. Champion." In a flash he was by his side, "Tell me what choice I have?" The champion looked over the three sul'dam. All of which deflated in their pride as he begun to speak. "If they do not speak to receive the Light. Then I say hang them and be done with them. After all Captain, we do have that foolish captain that got his men slaughtered and got these fine looking lasses in this mess. After my men give that man a good work over, I am sure he'll sing."

With the hit to there view of importance Zarai spoke up again, "Well, maybe our views are not so different. The one power is dark; anything that kills as it can has to be. Like I said I will tell anything about us, just not or military secrets." Taking a step closer, the champion then flatly stated, "Then what use you are to us? Captain, I say be done with them. They will only slow us down."

The captain slowly shook his head. They all know the same thing, but it was the sul'dam on the left that had the nerve to speak up first," I know that we are useless when it comes to war, but certainly there must be other ways that we can be of service?"

Once again the captain shook his head. _Just what service are you talking about woman? Are you that scared of death that you are willing to sell yourself? _Captain Ivowan looked toward the woman that had just had spoke. She wasn't exactly beauty, but more homely. Still none-the-less easy on the eyes, and that got a man just as well as beauty did.

"What is your name?" He asked setting his stare on her.

Breathing in deep she answered," My name is Surela…" She paused as one of his men came though the tents door. A middle size man he really had that type of face that you could see and forget about the moment he left. As he walked up to the chair the captain was sitting in he saluted the captain then the champion and made his report," The Second wishes to see the Champion. The dinner is done, sir, and the scouts have report nothing with in three miles. Sergeant Wil has sent another couple of teams out again."

As the captain thought over the report he stole a glance at the three women. They were exchanging looks between themselves. _Well, nothing to worry there._ He turned to the soldier and gave his orders, "Bring in the food. Champion, go to the Second. Tell Sergeant Wil that he is to recall the patrol then sent it up with four teams at different intervals. You got that Child?"

The young soldier with a firm tone that was certain that he understood said, "Yes Sir," The captain smiled while he waved him away said over his shoulder, "Be fast about it, son. Don't want to lose out on sleep do you?" The soldier already mostly out the door yelled back, "No Sir, I do not."

The look in the sul'dams was that of worry. They know if the Seanchan captain would talk then the information they knew was a just a small bit compared to him. This was their lot. Zarai knew that she had to act quickly if she wanted to survive. Sure, she was scared who would not be? She notice one thing though, this Captain Ivowan though he acted like he knew what he was doing. She could tell in his eyes he hated every moment of this. _Call it woman initiation, this man finds this harder then killing another man. What types of people are here across the seas? _

Zarai stand up_. If there was any time to show off your body, it will be now._ Trying to muster up all the courage, she had she glared in to the eyes of the captain as he the silly smirk on his face. Nearly yelling at him she said," Captain Ivowan, if you have any honor then you would not try to make us reveal our side's military's formations." Pausing to plant her fist on her hips she gave the champion a glare for safety. Continuing she puffed out her chest enlarging an already well shaped bosom, "We told you we will explain the Seanchan to you and that's it. We will see that as a merely teaching the ignorant then anything else."

Still glaring into those unnatural dark blue eyes she saw wrath. _O that was not what he was inspecting. _She turned to the champion with her look that would have made any sane man run for the hills, but he already gone. Seeing that he had gone she turn her look once again to the captain. When her gaze meant his eyes she knew she had lost whatever her glare could have done. That fool of a man was surpassing a laugh. She tried her glare again but when his eyes meant her ice cool stare, any hope of surpassing that laugh failed too.

By the time she finally sat back down declaring him mad, he won control over his laughter. Wiping the tears that were forming in his eyes, he finally was able to meet the stares. Still chuckling he manage to say, "Here I was just think to my self that you Mistress Zarai, that you a mighty fine looking gal. Then, I was just wondering if the Seanchan girls had those same glares that the women here do. Looks like all women are the same."

All that the three women could do was to shake their heads. Looks like all men on both sides of the seas are wool headed idiots. Finally, Surela spoke up, "So, Captain, what is going to happen to us?" The Captain shaking his head said, "Well to be honest, I have no plans to hang you all. I don't believe the One Power is the work of the Dark One, and I make it a point not to kill women when I can. What will happen is that you three will ride with me and be my guest. You will tell me everything about the Seanchan people. I am doing this cause I want to know my enemy. Since the meal is here I suggest we eat and you all can begin with my tutorage." They begun to eat and discuss the Seanchan.

The Captain was quick to learn the inside and outside of what the three former Sul'dam was telling him. They went over everything from the Blood; to the Empress may she live forever, to even the common folk of their lands. Something bothered Zarai though. The damane that read her future, she was told that she would find the man she would love forever in the old land. A man that had thrown his cause away for another, a man spent his live in the pursuit of truth and fought for right. Only to be betrayed by his own beliefs.

Later in the night the captain excuse himself from the presence of the sul'dams. He made his way to his command tent. At his approach to the tent the two guards at the entrance can to a position of attention and gave him a smart salute. He enters without returning it. He thought a curse to himself. It was always a High Captains responsibility to be the figure that men could look up to. He moved to the table with all the maps that his command element could muster. Giving the map that had their position marked with a coin he stood there in silence.

The Champion came into the tent right after him. The Champion knew that at times like these the chain of command had to be rock solid. He knew the man at the table for long years now. He knew that he would fellow him to the darkest regions of the world without a second thought. He also knew that the men under the good captain would fellow him as well.

This was his lot in life. Never per say to lead men to battle, no, that is the job of the officers to do. His was to make sure the men to stay with in the Children's guidelines. He likes to think that his good was to be the very stern dad. While the good captain was to be the loving mother, after all officers tend to be dumb like that. For the thousand time, he was glad he told the good captain those long years ago when the captain thought to make him an officer, to go and eat a trolloc, and be happy that that he was getting off light.

Lost in his thoughts the captain finally looked up to see the champion standing across the table. "Champion, how are the men doing?" The captain knew he would be on top of the situation one of the pluses of having a champion.

"Sir, morale is high after today. If I may dare say that even though things maybe dark in the Fortress right now, the men will fellow you. After all these men are mostly outcast from their old units for their relax views on the Aes Sedai. I am proud to say though they are good fighting men. They stay true to the truth of the threat of the real enemy."

"What is the real enemy, now?" The champion saw the despair in the captain's eyes. Before he could answer the captain handed him a letter. He quickly read its content. _It would seem now that we are all traitors of the light. Things in the Fortress are very bad indeed. What is worse is we have a new High Commander._

"This changes nothing sir. The Seanchan are hunting us down. You have a duty to your men to keep them alive. By the reports from the scouts they are close."

The captain took this all in. He knew just as well as the champion that he was right. There are way too many actual enemies of the Light then pretending that the Aes Sedai was enemies too. He had too mach on his plate as it stood now. The Seanchan would pay for what they did to the Fortress. By the Light they would pay by his hand.

"Champion I have an idea" the captain said.

"About bloody time, Sir."

"Here's what we are going to do. The Seanchan have a force of five hundred, no sul'dam four leagues from us. You are going to take a small force hit them hard. And make like the Pit of Doom back here. Were small forces will be waiting inside the camp to fool them into believing they caught us off guard. The rest of us will hit them from their sides. Now, pick your men and move."

With that the champion about-faced and marched out of the tent. The captain begun to plan for the attack, _when a small force with nothing to lose, just what can it do behind enemy lines._

That was chapter four. Forgive me I promise a year ago that this would involve a big battle. That would be in the next chapter. After things get settle down here I will go back to my other chapters and give them a good polish over. Enjoy review of all types.


End file.
